A Life So Changed
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Sequel to Money Isn't Everything. It's been 5 years, Riley now lives in Newcastle, Australia with her and Bruce's daughter Zoë. Five years ago Bruce & Riley's world was pulled apart, causing them to make the hardest decision. Filled with twist! Bruce/OC
1. Today Is The Day That Five Years Ago

**Chapter 1**

**Riley's POV**

I stand alone… taking in a deep breath. The breeze flowing by, the sound of the water by my feet. _This is the right thing,_ I keep telling myself as I do every morning. I've cried so many times in my life that I'm surprised I have any tears left. Here I am again, crying…

I don't even realize the sound of footsteps running up behind me.

Someone tackles my waist.

"Momsy!" Zoë exclaims clinging to my waist.

"What are you doing up? It's so early," I laugh bending down and moving the hair from her eyes.

"Not tired, I like being outside in mourning like you Momsy!" she says sweetly as she hugs me close.

Five years old, big blue eyes, long curly hair, my little angel. It's just her and me; it always has been and always will be.

She doesn't know it, but today is the anniversary of the day we came here, just her and me.

I'll tell her when she's older, I'll explain why I came here before she was born, why I live as if I've always lived here, why I never speak of my life before, why she's only met her father twice but doesn't remember because she was a baby.

"Momsy are you alright?" she asked looking up at me.

I hold her tightly, "Of course darling I'm fine!" I smile.

"Momsy can I go to work with you today ple—ase," she asks with big eyes,_ gosh she looks like him when she does that face._

"I guess," I say sarcastically.

"Woo hoo! Thank you Momsy! I can't wait!"

I laugh, "Why don't you go inside, I'll come in and make you some pancakes in a minute okay."

She smiles widely and runs up the sand and to the house.

I sigh…

Today is the day that five years ago I unwillingly left the man I loved. I didn't have a choice at the time, I don't regret leaving… I just wish I could see him again. I wish he could see Zoë. I wish Zoë could finally see him. But I know this is impossible. Bruce and I made a choice five years ago, the most painful choice I ever made…


	2. I’m Not Letting Him Get Away This Time

…**Chapter 2…**

**Bruce's POV**

I sat at my desk looking at the old picture from so long ago. My family. Just Riley, Zoë, and me. That was the last day we were together. The last day before all hell broke lose. Five years ago today was the last time I say them…

My thoughts were interrupter by the door opening, Alfred came in.

I sat up putting the picture away safely in my desk.

"Mr. Wayne, Commissioner Gordon is here," Alfred said.

"Oh, send him in. Thank you Alfred," I said standing up.

Alfred nodded leaving for a moment and returning with Gordon minute later.

Alfred closed the door.

"Commissioner Gordon," I said shaking his hand.

"Mr. Wayne," he said.

"Please sit down, what brings you to Wayne Enterprises."

"Business, old business actually. I got some news this morning that I felt you needed to hear first."

"Go on."

Gordon let of a breath and sat up, "Brian Masters flew in this morning."

"What the hell is that scum doing back here?" I said trying to stay composed.

"Heard he's coming to see you," Gordon said.

"Doesn't matter, he already took everything that mattered to me away."

Gordon stood up, "I'm sorry about what happened five years ago, no one should lose their family like that."

"It's secure in here," I said nodding to the closed door.

This was the only room in Gotham where we could speak about "business", meaning Batman and other confidentials.

"I wasn't sure, always gotta be safe. Masters would go crazy if he found out Riley and Zoë were alive."

I stood slowly, "Maybe he does, maybe that's why he came back."

"No, no. Masters isn't that smart. There are only a handful of people who know the truth Bruce. And that's: Alfred, Riley, you, and Me. Masters doesn't know."

"We need to figure out why he's back, look into—"

"Already started, the minute I heard the news," Gordon said pulling a envelope from his jacket pocket.

He handed it to me and continued as I opened it

"He's been jumping around islands since we last saw him. Hawaii, Caribbean, Cuba. Looking for something, or someone."

"I thought you said he didn't know," I said, my mind immediately jumping to the girls.

"Not them. Look at the pictures," he said pointing to the papers from the envelope.

I went through the papers until I found the pictures, I looked through them.

"Like I said, Masters has been looking for something. He's up to something big. Having meetings everyday with some Joey Saldana character in Hawaii. Masters says he's just doing research for a new project but I—"

"What do we got on Joey Saldana?" I asked interrupting him.

"Next paper," he pointed to the envelope.

I found the stack: driver's license, records, everything.

"Was set to life in prison but just got paroled about a year ago."

"I'm guessing right around the time Masters showed up."

"Masters shows up March 9th, Saldana is out by the end of the week."

"We have to figure out what Masters is up too and why Saldana is so important—"

"Bruce," Gordon said stopping me, "We gotta be careful here. I want to put him away just as much as you do. And if we do this right, he'll be away for life, no parole."

I simply nodded, "I'm not letting him get away this time."

"Neither am I," Gordon said before leaving.

I sat down, Brian Masters. How I hated that name with every bone in my body. I would catch him this time. Last time he had his father's company to hide behind, but now he has his own.

Alfred entered closing the door behind him.

"Alfred, I think it's about time for your vacation," I said without looking up.

"Australia, sir?" Alfred said, already knowing the answer. It defiantly wasn't the first time he's had this conversation.

"Of course," I said.


	3. Acting Is Just Easy Work To Me

…**Chapter 3…**

**Riley's POV**

"Alright great job everyone! Take five and be ready to run Chicago numbers," Dena hollered over the crowd.

Acting was easy work for me; it was the one thing I really felt I was good at. Yeah it didn't pay much but I had a side job at the salon where they let me work around my rehearsal schedule and Zoë. I'd met some amazing people here.

The show I'm in right now is pretty fun, it's a montage singing/dancing/acting show of numbers/scenes from multiple different broadways shows. Chicago, Beauty and The Beast, Phantom of the Opera, and more. It sounds completely stupid but it's amazing. One of the best shows right now. The costumes and sets are top notch, it could all be mistaken for Broadway.

"Momsy look! Look!" I heard Zoë exclaim as I got some water.

I laughed, all I saw was a sea of blue material and accessories, "Zoë! Are you in there?!" I laughed, I heard giggling.

"I'm right here Momsy!" she laughed moving the large hat that had covered her face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed laughing, "There you are!" I said picking her up, "Where did you get all this?"

"Anya let me play in the dressing closet," she cheeped happily.

"Oh really? Does Anya know you have all this?" I asked. Zoë has a tendency to wander off sometimes and get into trouble exploring... I wonder where she got that?

"She helped me! It was so fun Momsy! And she understands why I don't love glitter and sparkles like the other girls. She says I'm just like you!"

"See. It's perfectly fine to be different. Be who **you **want to be darling," I said.

"Riley, doesn't she look magnificent?" I heard Anya say as she came up to us.

"Absolutely!" I said as Anya and I hugged.

"Momsy, I wanna go play more!" Zoë said trying to get down.

"Okay, okay," I said putting her down, "Now be careful!" I said as she disappeared off.

"My gosh that girl is exactly like you. Most of the daughters come back there and tell me to help them look like Belle or Cinderella. But not you're daughter. She comes back there and ask me to make her blue! She refuses to wear any speck of glitter, ever shimmer! You people are weird!" She said sarcastically as we laughed.

"Two Minute call!" I heard Dena holler from on stage.

"Thank you two minutes!" I hollered back as it echoes through the theatre form other voices.

"So what are you girls doing after rehearsal today?" Anya asked.

"I was planning on going and getting a few hours in at work, I haven't been there all week with the stuff that's been going on an—"

Anya interrupted, "We understand Riley, we **all** do. Especially my mum, she knows this is a hard week for with the anniversary and all. She said that if she sees you working in her salon this week then she'll have to kick your ass," Anya laughed.

I laughed too.

"But seriously," she continued, "Take it easy," she smiled.

"One minute call!" I heard.

"Thank you one minute!" we all chimed.

I nodded to Anya and headed on-stage to "work".

You see Anya is Gabriella's daughter. Gabriella runs the hair salon where I work. I've known them for four and a half years, they're the closest to family I have. To everyone here, my husband died right after Zoë was born. Which was why we moved here, to have a new start. That was the story. They thought this week was the anniversary of his death, and it really was the anniversary of our last time together…

…**4 Hours Later…**

"Zoë, next time please stay away from the blue," I laughed trying to get the blue make-up off her face. I had her in the dressing room sat up on the counter.

She slowly nodded yes as I continued getting the last of it off her, "And there… we go," I said finishing and helping her down.

"Thank you Momsy," she said hugging me.

I smiled leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, "Now did you put everything back you played with," she nodded, "And where is your bag?"

She looked around for a moment, "U—h, oh!" she said pointing, "Over here," she said running to that direction, she returned with her bag and teddy bear.

"I didn't know you brought Jake," I said petting the teddy bears head.

"I bring him everywhere Momsy, cause then it's like Daddy's with us," she chimed.

I repeated the last few words in my head. Bruce had given her that teddy bear right after she was born. I always told her how he had given it to her when she was just a baby. She carries it everywhere, and I mean ever—ywhere.

The funniest part is that she renames him randomly after movie characters and then will dress him like them with stuff around the theatre and home. Last week, we watched Avatar for her first time. (Which explains the blue make-up.) Need I say more?

"Zoë, you know Daddy's always with us," I said trying to smile, "He might not be here physically but he's still right here," I said putting my hand on her heart.

She nodded smiling lightly and hugging Jake tightly.

"You okay honey," I said leaning down to her.

She nodded yes.

"Are you sure?" I asked moving her hair from her face, still she just nodded. Mothers-intuition, I always know when something's really wrong.

"Do you miss him?" I asked finally.

She looked at the ground for a moment and then slowly nodded yes.

"O—h darling," I said as she almost took me down with a hug. I held her close, as she started to cry, "It's okay, it's okay."

"I miss him Momsy, I really, really miss him," she wept.

"I do too honey, I do too," I said trying not to cry.

"He—y," I said rubbing her shoulders, "How 'bout we have movie night early?" I asked trying to help even the slightest bit. She loves three things: acting out movies, watching movies, and food. Once again, defiantly my daughter.

She nodded yes, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

She put on her backpack.

I picked her up as looked up at me and said, "Jake wants to know if he can pick the movie Momsy?"

I laughed lightly, "Of course you can Jake," I said looking at the teddy bear. Yes, I talked to the teddy bear.

I then carried her out of the dressing room. A few stragglers were still at the theatre.

I spotted Anya, "Hey," I said quietly as I went to her.

She saw Zoë hiding her head tiredly on my shoulder and immediately understood, she nodded.

"We're gonna call it a night," I nodded.

"Bye Anya," Zoë said peaking her head out of my shoulder and waving with Jake in her hand.

"Bye Zoë," Anya waved, "Bye Jake," she said waving at the teddy bear; see we're all in on it.

"Oh, Riley!" Anya said as we began walking away but stopped, "There's someone outside to see you. He said he was an old friend so I told him you'd be out in a few," she smiled.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

_An old friend?_ I thought_. I don't really have any old friends anymore. I began to worry, what if someone figured us out, what if Brian Masters found us…_

I opened the door slowly and saw someone standing nearby. The man's back was to us; he turned around at the sound of the door shutting. I knew whom it was before he even turned around. A smile crept onto my face. Zoë lifted her head up to look around; I was waiting for her to yell…

"ALFRED!" She exclaimed and immediately leaped out of my arms and ran to him.

"Zoë!" he said overjoyed as they hugged, "Look at you," He said as she smiled widely, "You're so tall! And even more beautiful," he smiled as she jumped up and down giddily.

I stayed by the door letting them have their little moment; Alfred then looked over at me and stood up.

He opened his arms for a hug; I smiled and almost ran to him hugging him tight.

"Riley, it's so wonderful to see you," he smiled.

"Gosh we missed you," I said my voice cracking.

"It's been too long," he said.

"Indeed it has… what are you doing here?" I asked trying to seem happy. But really terrified for his answer, _had something happened to Bruce?_

"Decided to take some well need vacation time," which we both knew was code for: _Bruce sent him._

I nodded, "Well I'm just so glad you're here!" I said hugging him again tightly.

"Momsy! Now Alfred can have movie night with us too!" Zoë exclaimed.

I gasped sarcastically, "Oh you are in for treat Alfred!"

"And what movie will be watching?" Alfred said looking to Zoë.

I laughed knowing what she was about to say. Alfred looked at me quizzically and then looked at Zoë awaiting her answer.

"Have you seen Avatar Alfred?" Zoë said skipping along with Jake in one hand and Alfred's hand in the other.

_**Hahaha sorry I had to through some Avatar in there :D **_


	4. I Changed When I Came Here

… **Chapter 4…**

**Riley's POV**

"Did you like it Alfred?" Zoë exclaimed the minute the credits began "Did ya? Did ya?!" she said jumping up and down in anticipation.

"I loved it very much Zoë," Alfred said happily.

"Ya—h!" she exclaimed literally jumping on him.

I laughed so hard I thought my heart was going to burst, that girl is crazy.

"What's so funny Momsy?" Zoë laughed looking at me.

"You," I laughed.

"Hey!" she said defensively as she tackled me, hugging me, "Man girl, you're crazy."

"I'm like a Na'vi!" she exclaimed jumping up quickly and landing in a pose.

"O—h well that explains it!" I said.

"Come on Jake!" she said grabbing him from his spot on the ground that Zoë had made with pillows and blankets. She then ran off pretending to speak Na'vi, or was she really speaking it? Heck if I knew.

"Go kick some mean Marine butt guys! Go Na'vi!" I exclaimed as she ran and jumped around.

"Woo hoo! We will! Cause this is our land!" She exclaimed running up into the other room.

I was still laughing, she was adorable. I loved her to death, and loved "playing along" with her. I even get into the fun sometimes.

"Mean Marine butt?" Alfred laughed, "Really Riley?"

"Yes," I said proudly standing up and picking up the popcorn bowls, "I was in character," I joked walking into the kitchen.

"Well I know many parents that would never even think of 'being in character' with their kids."

"It's different here. I'm an actor so I love it. Plus I know I did the same thing growing up," I laughed, "And it's fun. It's like Zoë and mine's little thing. We love acting."

Alfred laughed lightly, "She reminds me of both of you so much every time I see her."

I sighed, I lowered my voice so that other little ears couldn't hear me, "How is he?"

He looked down for a moment and then up at me, "Okay," he nodded, "He's just okay. Keeping himself busy with work as much as possible."

"I still hear about him sometimes," I said looking down at the counter, "I'll see him sometimes on CNN or the news and he looks—"

"Different," Alfred said trying to finish my sentence.

I nodded my head _no_ and continued, "Lost, sad, it's like something isn't there that was before… But only I can tell, to the common eye he looks fine. Just another billionaire businessman," I looked up, "but I see through it all."

"I know you do, I see it too. And he **has** lost something. Since you had to leave, you and Zoë, he's been different. You've changed too you know."

"I changed when I came here. I had my chance to start over and be who I really wanted to be. I never wanted any of the stuff normal girls wanted, but I ended up with it. I became this girl who I barely even recognized Alfred. I came here and decided to be the woman I'd dreamed of being. I'm a mother, I'm acting and singing and dancing, I never thought I would be able to dance! I'm happy here with Zoë. I—"

"I'm happy for you Riley, I really am, but just tell me the truth. Are you really happy?"

"I—… I'm happy, I'm alive. I guess I'm just happy enough. I mean, this isn't what I dreamed of but it's the closest I've got Alfred. I miss Bruce; I miss him every time I look at her. Because every time I see her… I see him. It kills me a little every second that I think of him not knowing her and her not knowing him…"

"Bruce sent me here for a reason Riley."

"I know…"

"Riley, he told me to tell you something—"

"To tell me what?" I said in anticipation.

"I wasn't finished. He wanted me to tell you something but I said I couldn't. So he wrote you this," he said pulling a letter from his jacket that was on the chair next to him. He handed me the letter, "Take it outside, read it… and when you're done burn it. He doesn't want you to get traced back to him, it's for you and Zoë's safety.

I simply nodded taking the letter and heading outside.


	5. Letter From A Loved One

…**Chapter 5…**

**Riley's POV**

Five years, no contact. Only Alfred maybe once or twice a year to check in or tell me something of importance. But I knew that when Alfred came, something was wrong. But Alfred would always take me aside and tell me, never bring a letter. What could be so hard to say?…

I walked on the beach, the sun was slowly setting. Dark clouds were approaching, the wind was beginning to kick up, the scent of the ocean and rain mixed in the air. This all creating a foreboding feeling inside as I opened the letter.

I looked down at the letter for the first time, just a folded piece of paper with "Riley" on it. It was his handwriting, he had written it just days before. It's weird how the tiniest things can make you feel joy. I held the letter close for minute, taking a breath; I closed my eyes composing myself.

I opened my eyes and slowly unfolded the letter, my breath hitched as I began reading.

_Dear Riley,_

_I miss you and Zoë every moment of every day. I wish I could be there with you. I'm sorry for every thing that has happened to us, I take full responsibility. I wish I had run away with you and Zoë, never looking back. But I had to stay here, and it hurts me every day to know that somewhere out there, you're feeling the same pain. You can't wait for me Riley. I'll always have to stay here, and you there. Please Riley, move on. Find a father for Zoë; she needs a man in her life that can help her how I never can. I want you to love again, I know you can. I want you to be happy and live a long life. With me, that is no longer possible. I have made so many mistakes in my life; the biggest was letting the two of you slip away. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. You were and always will be the most extraordinary, beautiful person I ever knew but I can't hold on anymore. By holding on, I would be hurting the two most important people in my life. Please listen to me Riley. _

_I'll always love you both,_

_Bruce_

I was speechless; I didn't know what to think. I slowly sat down on the sand, trying to breath. It felt like all the life in me had been sucked out. _What does he mean I can't wait for him? Zoë has a father! HE'S her father; she doesn't need anyone else but him. What does he mean he can't hold on? If I can then he defiantly can. I don't care what he says… I love him… I love Bruce Wayne. I will never love anyone else the way I love him._

_I'll wait until the end of time for him; I don't care what he says. He's not thinking straight… what could have happened to make him think like this? … He's lying. He is lying though his teeth, I know him and unless he changed somehow, he's lying. Something bad must have happened, he's taking desperate measures an—_

And it hit me… I stood up and went straight to the house. Alfred was waiting in the kitchen.

"He's back isn't he? That's why Bruce sent this. That's why he wants me to move on," I said seriously.

"Bruce said that he felt it was time for you and Zoë to live life an—"

"For the love of God Alfred just tell me the truth," I said slightly raising my voice.

He didn't know what to say so he simply nodded his head _yes_.

My hand flew to my mouth, "No…" I said under my breath.

"I'm sorry Riley…" he looked down, "My flight leaves in an hour, I'll be heading back to Gotham… for good."

I looked at him, "But… you mean…" I closed my eyes, "What about Zoë? Huh? What do I tell her when she asks why you stopped visiting? Do you expect her to just forget you? And does Bruce honestly expect me to let go of all this, of everything I've fought for the past five years. I love him Alfred, and I don't care if we can never be together. Tell Bruce that there is no way in hell that I'm 'moving on,'" I said trying to control my anger.

"Riley, this is out of your hands. We all know what would happen if Brian Masters found you. He's stronger now, and we can't fool him again," Alfred said standing up.

"I—…" I was trying to compose myself, knowing that Alfred was right, "Tell Bruce… that I don't care what it takes. I will die before I let that man get near my family…."

Alfred began to protest but I stopped him as I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Zoë came around the corner rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Momsy I'm tired…" she barely got out before yawning again.

"Okay darling," I said picking her up, she rested her head on my shoulder, "Uncle Alfred has to leave soon so why don't you give him a hug."

Zoë reached for Alfred as he took her and hugged her.

"When are you coming back Uncle Alfred?" she asked groggily.

Alfred looked at me, I didn't want him to lie but at the same time the truth would break her heart.

"Well… I'm not sure. Someday though, I promise," he said to her.

She smiled, "Pinky promise?"

He laughed lightly, "Of course," he said as they pinky swear'd.

"I'll miss you Uncle Alfred," she said hugging him again.

"I'll miss you too Zoë, I'll miss you too," he said with a tear in his eye.

Alfred sat Zoë down as we hugged once more.

Zoë was holding onto my side.

I then got an idea, "Alfred can you wait one moment before you go, I just remembered something."

He nodded as I darted for the office. Shuffling through the desk for a pen and paper. I finally found one.

On the paper I simply wrote:

_Bruce,_

_I love you. She loves you. I won't listen to you because I know what your heart is truly saying. We'll beat him this time; he won't walk away without a scratch. He might be stronger now but so are we. __We'll__ beat him together, because we're a family. I miss you more with each sunrise and sunset._

_Forever Your Love,_

_Riley_

I then folded it, and wrote his name on the front. _I wish I could see him again, hold him in my arms. I wish we could be a real family—_

_But for now, this will do. Letters back and forth are the closest personal communication. Why we hadn't thought of it sooner I don't know. _I took a deep breathe, held the letter to my heart, lightly kissed it, "I love you Bruce Wayne," I said under my breathe trying not to cry.

I ran back to the kitchen handing it to Alfred, he looked at it and nodded to me knowing exactly what it was.

I then realized that Zoë wasn't there, "Where's Zo—"

As if on cue she came around the corner with a paper in her hand, "Here ya go Uncle Alfred," she said handing it to him, "I made it today for you," she said sweetly.

"Why thank you Zoë," he smiled, "I shall keep it right here," he said putting the picture in the same pocket as the letter I'd given him, "I really must be going," he said hugging Zoë who was standing next to him.

I hugged him again, "We'll miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you guys too," he smiled weakly as we headed for the door.

We stood on the porch as Alfred went to his car, he looked back, "Be careful, looks like a storms coming," he said.

_In more ways than one…_ I thought.

We watched as Alfred drove away, none of us knowing when our next encounter would be.

I had picked up Zoë and was holding her close.

"Momsy, is Uncle Alfred ever gonna come back?" she asked looking up at me drowsily.

"… Someday baby…" I then ran my hand through her hair as she rested her hand again on my shoulder, "Some day."

I then turned for the door and went inside locking the door behind us.

I took Zoë up to her room, got her into her pajama's and tucked her in.

"I love you Momsy," Zoë said.

"And I love you Zoë," I smiled kissing her cheek.

I then stood up, turned on her night-light and headed for the door as I heard a voice behind me.

"Momsy," I turned to look at her, "Can I have a bedtime story?"

I went back to her side, "Of course, I think can think up a pretty good fairy tale," I smiled.

"I don't want a fairy tale Momsy," she said.

I was slightly taken back, "Okay, well did you have any in mind?"

"Can you tell me a story about you and Daddy?" she looking up at me with those big blue eyes….


	6. Flashback: It's all my fault

I'm baaaaccckk, sorry I was gone for a few weeks. Had some crazy school stuff but hey, it's almost summer vacation which means I can focus on my beloved stories again! Here's an early summer vacation present from me to all of you, 4 chapters! :D ENJOY! And don't forget to review! (no flames please) :D

Chapter 6

…**Riley's P.O.V….**

The rain was pouring down outside, it was pitch black except for the small nightlight in the corner Zoe couldn't sleep without and the quick scattered moments of lightning.

I lay in bed, one arm wrapped around Zoe, who was finally asleep. I look down at her; she's snuggled up to my side hugging her teddy bear _Jake_ tightly. I couldn't sleep; I just starred at the ceiling thinking. Thinking about Zoe, about our life the past few years, about Bruce, about all the secrecy it took to say a simple hello. But the thing I thought about most was the reason why Bruce was not with Zoe and I. It could be assumed that I saw it coming; it was weird the last few months. I think Bruce and I both knew something bad was going to happen.

I remember it all like it was just yesterday: the day I first thought Bruce was hiding something, the day I starting hiding things and lying, the day we left the condo, our short-lived time at the then _new_ manor, arguments, planning a wedding we would never attend.

**Riley's Flashback**

…**5 Years Earlier…**

I heard a noise, my heart stopping momentarily as I quickly thought of what to do. I took a deep breath closing my eyes. _Okay,_ I thought, _Just slowly go towards the door. Do what Bruce always said. This is why you got the gun out. _I heard another sound, my eyes opened, I was shaking terribly. I hated guns, I didn't hate many things but guns I honestly hated. But I had no choice, I was alone, with Bruce unable to be here I had to protect the baby and myself. Heck Bruce didn't even know we were here. I started trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, ruling out the front door. The manor was completely black except a few candles I had lit in the room I was staying in. I turned the corner hugging the wall and walking slowly. Another noise, I turned to my left. It was coming from the next hallway. The noise was getting louder, _the elevator_. I stopped, staying close to the corner before the next hallway so that I could not be seen but if I looked around the corner I could see who was coming out the elevator. I began shaking worse, my mind racing as I got the gun ready to defend myself. The elevator stopped… I held my breath… the doors opened. I slowly turned my head so I could see the shadows on the wall. I saw a man's shadow, I winced wanting to cry, _this is it_. I looked forward for a moment composing myself, do it for the baby. Footsteps, slow footsteps getting closer. Here we go, was the last thing I thought before turning the corner, gun aimed straight ahead, ready to shoot if needed.

I saw the man, he stopped just feet away. I couldn't see who he was, he couldn't see who I was.

Silence. As if time had stopped, I stood ready to shoot, he began moving… my finger moved for the trigger… all I can think about is the baby and Bruce, how I regretted the lying, how I regretted accusing him, how I have to protect my baby. The man puts his hands up; my finger is dangerously close to the trigger… It is then that the man steps into the small light from the single window in the hall, "Riley," he says calmly.

My heart stops, my mind stops, all emotions crash into me like a ton of bricks. "Bruce!" I run dropping the gun. I hugged him as tight as I could, weeping "Thank God. I thought you were one of them! How did you know we were he—"

Bruce interrupted, wrapping his arms around me as we kissed.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" he asked, looking me over quickly for any sign of injury.

"Y— Yes, yes, we're f— fine," I stuttered frantically, confused about what was going on, shaking uncontrollably. The last time I had seen Bruce; I had said I never wanted to see him again.

"You're both okay now, I'm here," he said, trying to calm me down.

"I didn't want to do it Bruce! I didn't want to shoot but I almost did! I had to protect her," I said shaking my head. I wasn't thinking straight, exhausted from sleep deprivation; my mind filled with horrible ways this fight could end—

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"It's my fault, it's all my f— fault!" I stuttered shaking my head.

"No it's not, that's behind us now. We need to get out of here," he said taking my hand in his.

I held it tightly, "Y— you said it would be safe here? You always said it was the safest place in Gotham. That's why I came here." I asked confused, my stuttering settling down.

"I did, and it _was_ but it's not anymore."

"What?"

"Something happened. We need to get out now," he said quickly, "I'll explain in the car," he began leading me towards the elevator.

"What about Batman?" I asked, "Can't he do anything?" I was trying to think as fast as I could.

Bruce pushed the button for the elevator, the door opened as we rushed inside it, "Not even Batman can win this time."

The doors closed and we began descending, I looked up to Bruce grabbing his arm, "Bruce what happened out there? Why do we have to leave?"

"I'll explain in the ca—"

"BRUCE!" I interrupted as the doors opened. Bruce looked at me, "… What happened out there?"

He took a deep breath, knowing I wouldn't move until he told me.

"The quick version is that… Miles Masters is dead…" he said almost afraid, I'd only seen Bruce like this one other time.

"Oh my God… " I then put the pieces together in my head, I whispered, "… You mean…Batman," I was almost about to cry.

"Yes…" Bruce said trying to stay strong, "We thought he was Brian, I thought I finally had him—"

"We?" I asked confused.

"Tony and I, we—"

"Tony?" I exclaimed, the room suddenly felt ten times smaller. _What was Tony doing with Bruce? After everything that had happened_—

"Riley, listen to me! It doesn't matter now! We nee—"

A nearby computer beeping interrupted Bruce, we ran over to it. The screen showed the side doors open.

"Oh no…" I whispered under my breath.

"We have to get out of here," Bruce said looking around.

The computer made more sounds as it showed the front door now open.

The phone rang; Bruce accepted the call recognizing the number.

All hell had broke lose; computers going wild, alarms sounding, screens filled, Bruce starting the nearest car, it was then that a familiar face was seen on the screen.

"Bruce, they're coming in hot! Get Riley and get out of there!" Tony said from the screen.

"I know, we're getting our," Bruce said quickly as he went to the screen.

"I'll keep them occupied for as long as I can," Tony said quickly.

I was in shock watching the conversation, after everything that had happened that week they were working together.

"Remember the plan!" Bruce said quickly as he rushed me to the car.

Tony then hung up, his face leaving the screen.

My heart sank, it had come to them working together, that's how horrible it was out there.

We went past the surveillance area. I looked over to see men inside the house, I saw Tony near the main entrance, some familiar faces, some unknown, but I stopped at one face… Brian Masters.

What happened 5 years ago? Who's Tony? Read on to find out! Don't forget to review! :)


	7. Mysterious Envelope

**Chapter 7**

…**Riley's P.O.V….**

My eyes shot open as thunder cracked; I was sweating, breathing quickly. I looked over to Zoe, still asleep. I wished the dreams of that last week would leave me alone. Like Bruce had said, that was behind us now. We had both made mistakes. I had mentally blocked out the decisions I had made leading up to that night. I had been trying to forget the accusations, late night arguments, the mistakes, almost leaving for good, I'd left a few times but always came back. I always went to California, Logan and Riley had had a place there by the beach that Bruce and I had bought. A lot like Zoe and I's home here. I felt like I could be someone different out there…

I looked over to Zoe once more, wondering if I would ever tell her about what had happened years ago. I would, when she was old enough o understand. It was slightly lighter outside, the room lit up followed by thunder seconds later. I tried to relax, sitting up but keeping my arm around Zoe as she shifted next to me. I laid my head against the headboard of the bed. I ran my hand through Zoe's hair. I didn't go back to sleep that night, afraid of the nightmare memories continuing…

The storm continued through the night never letting up, I became used to the sounds around me so when the doorbell rang I literally jumped, being brought out of my trance. It took me a moment to realize it had been the doorbell. I rubbed my eyes looking outside; it was brighter, obviously morning now. I looked at the clock beside my bed, 7:00 AM. I looked outside again, it looked like 5 AM out there cause the storm. I got up slowly, moving my arm and resting Zoe's head on the pillows making sure she was still asleep. I grabbed my robe from a nearby chair putting it on and sleepily heading down the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door.

_Who in the world would be here at 7AM? _All I could think was that maybe Alfred had come back, but I honestly had no idea. I looked out the sight hole on the door; no one, no other car, nothing. I slowly unlocked and opened the door a crack, the wind rushed in. I shivered slightly looking around quickly; I then spotted something on the doormat. I opened the door only enough to get it. I closed the door quietly while looking at the envelope. It didn't say anything so I opened it pulling out a picture that was inside. It was of Zoe and I at the park, I was baffled at why anyone would leave this for us. What did it mean?

"Momsy," Zoe said sleepily as I turned around.

"Good morning sweetie," I said slipping the picture and envelope in my robe pocket without a second thought of it. The storm had obviously waked her up, along with me not being there.

I continued while picking her up, "Did the storm wake you up?"

She nodded yes, "Jake and me both got scared."

"Aww I'm sorry hon, do you want to go lie back down?"

"Nuh uh, I'm hungry," she said suddenly piping up.

"O—h, I see. Well I guess I'll just have to make us something to eat then," I said as we went into the kitchen.

I sat her down on the barstool and went to the fridge.

"Let's see here," I said looking in the fridge, "Any suggestions?" I asked Zoe.

"Ummmm, cinnamon toast?" she suggested.

"Hmmmm, that does sound pretty good. And easy to make," I laughed closing the fridge and getting the bread from the cupboard.

"One piece for me, and one for Jake please," Zoe said.

"Coming right up," I smiled.

I put three pieces of bread in the toaster and then went to get out the cinnamon for us.

"What are we doing today Momsy?"

"Well," I said while thinking, after that picture we should lie low, take it easy for a day or two unless anything happens, "We could go see a new movie or watch rehearsals over at the theatre," I said casually.

"Rehearsals at the theatre?" she asked tilting her head.

I knew Zoe loved three things: acting, movies, and whoever her actor crush was at the moment.

"Uh huh, for a new show," I answered getting out the orange juice from the fridge.

"Are you in it Momsy?" she asked curiously.

"No," I laughed.

"Is it a musical?" she asked.

She's full of questions this morning, "No it's a drama."

"Oh… What's a drama?"

I got out two glasses and sat them down, "A drama is…" I tried to think about how to relate it to her so she'd understand, "Well, it's not a comedy," I laughed thinking.

Then I got it, movies! She knows and loves movies, "Movies can be drama's too, you've seen some with me."

"I have?" she asked.

"Uh huh," I said getting our toast from the toaster and bringing it over to the counter with plates, forks, and cinnamon of course, "Like the movies where something sad or bad happens to a character."

"Like the ones you and Anya watch sometimes?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes," I laughed lightly. Anya and I had our occasional movie nights filled with classics like The Notebook, Titanic, Gone with The Wind, and many other _chick flicks_.

"Okiedokie," she said not listening all the way, reaching for the cinnamon and putting it on her toast, "I wanna see it."

"Really?" I said putting cinnamon on my toast, "You don't want to go to the movies?" I was flabbergasted.

"I wanna see what a drama play is," she smiled.

"Alright then!" I smiled, "Today we shall go to the theatre!" I announced picking up my glass of orange juice. Zoe picked up her glass and we clanged them together.

_***** Outside the house *****_

A stealthy black Mercedes with tinted windows slowly came to a stop at the end of the driveway. The driver looked over to the house of Riley Damien one last time before picking up his cell phone and dialing his boss.

"She took the picture boss. What's the next move?"

_***** A building thousands of miles away *****_

"Good. Step one complete, time to move on to step two."

"You got any ideas yet?"

The man laughed lightly, "I think I might have a little one," the man said picking up a picture from the desk he was sitting at, "We'll send you over the orders. Go back to the hotel and wait until further notice," and with that the man hung up the phone.

He looked at the picture in his hand.

"What is it boss?" One of the other men asked.

"Little change of plans to help speed things along, that's all," he smirked sitting the picture down.

It was already midday in Gotham; he looked out the windows of Bruce Wayne's office.

One of the other men's phones rang, and after a moment he looked to the boss. "Wayne just entered the building boss," he told him.

"Well," the boss said standing up, "Let's go greet 'em," he said standing up and putting his jacket on as they left the room.

_**Who's the boss? Why was he in Bruce's office? Read on to find out! :) Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Don't Say That Too Soon

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, I needed a lead in for Chapter 9. Don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I knew something was up, the lobby was less busy than usual and most of the people who were there either never made eye contact with me or looked away quickly.

Gordon walked next to me, "Bruce? Bruce were you listening?" he asked.

I'd completely forgot we were even talking, "Yes, of course. No sign of Masters near here yet but—"

Gordon looked up to the stairs in front of us, "Don't say that too soon," he said under his breath.

"What?" I asked confused, then following where he was looking.

I looked to the stairs and spotted it.

"Bruce Wayne," he smirked coming down the stairs, "It's been a long time."

I would have killed him right then and there if I had the chance, but that wasn't possible. The man I had wanted dead for the past five years was now standing right in front of me. Arms wide open as if we were old friends.

"Brian Masters, not long enough," was the first appropriate thing that came to mind; we were in public after all.

He laughed, "Always a jokester Wayne, that's what I like about you."

"What are you doing here Masters?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Business, I've got my own now. Maybe you've heard of it? My father's business was here in Gotham so I thought I should follow in his footsteps," he smirked.

"Does your business involve as much lying and cheating as your fathers?" I smirked back.

"There's that sense of humor again," he laughed to the two men behind him, "I'd love to stay and continue this little reunion Bruce but like I said, I have a business to run. Here's my card," he said reaching in his jacket and pulling out a business card.

I took the card silently. Masters and his men then headed for the door, Masters then stopped and turned around, "You know I've bought out a few _small_ businesses in the past few years, maybe I can buy yours next… And say hello to Tony for me." he then turned back for the door and left without another word. I stared at the door, not in shock but not knowing what the next step was.

"That guy needs straightjacket," Gordon said.

"What he_ needs_ is for Batman to put him up for good," I said quietly as we headed up the stairs.

"Be careful, you don't want to go to fast. All we need is the press getting wind of anything new."

"I'm being careful," I thought for a moment going over what Masters had said, "Does he know Master's is back yet?"

"Who?" Gordon asked as we went into my office.

I looked at him, "Tony."

Gordon thought for a moment, "Most likely."


	9. Mr Wayne, You Have A Visitor

**Here's the chapter where the fun begins…**

**Chapter 9**

…**Bruce's POV…**

The office phone buzzed, "Mr. Wayne you have a visitor," the secretary said.

Gordon and I exchanged a look, "Send them up, thank you," I said into the intercom.

"I gotta get back over to District, tell me if anything happens," Gordon said leaving the office. I nodded.

I looked out the window for a moment, I then heard someone enter the room.

They didn't say anything but I knew who it was, heck I knew who it was him the minute the secretary said someone was there.

I turned to see him, "Tony."

He nodded his head, "Bruce."

Tony closed the door behind him, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," he said semi-awkwardly.

"You barely missed him, told me to tell you _hi_," I said sitting down, motioning for him to sit.

Tony sat across from me, "Got any idea what he's doing?"

"I keep hitting dead ends," I said getting out the envelope Gordon had given me the other day and passing it to Tony, "This is all we've got."

Tony took the envelope, looking through the contents.

"You found anything?" I asked.

"Same stuff as you, but it doesn't add up. I think he's been paying off people to keep quiet."

"Same thing as I thought, he's been laying low the last few years. Setting up for something big," I said.

"Exactly, there's no telling," Tony added. We were silent as he continued looking at the pictures and documents.

Tony's phone rang, he sat the envelope down, getting his phone out form his jacket and answering it.

"Hey," he said into the phone, he was about to continue when suddenly his face changed. Something was wrong.

My cell then rang, I pulled it form my jacket, answering it.

I didn't even say anything before Alfred began speaking, "Found something, Brian put one of his men on a private jet, one way trip last night to Australia," Alfred said quickly.

My mind began racing, I looked over to Tony who was still on the phone, "Australia, but how the hell—" Tony looked at me, having the same realization as I had had to the news.

"I'll call you when I'm in the air," Tony hung up quickly.

"Alfred keep an eye on him, send me anything new as it comes in," I then hung up.

Tony stood up, both of us trying to figure a plan out quickly, "We have to do something, I can go there and take them back to L.A."

"It's too big of a risk, it's obvious if one of us goes. Master's can't know we know."

"I'll send someone, you send someone. We just have to do it fast," Tony said quickly.

He was right, Riley and Zoe needed to get out of Australia, fast. They needed to be back in the states as soon as possible so that we could keep them under close protection.

"I can't send anyone, I can't trust anyone with that and if Alfred goes it's to obvious to him. Master's is watching us," I dreaded the next words, "Send someone over there and bring them back as quiet as possible."

"Steve will help this time, they all will. I can take the girls back to L.A., keep them undercover."

"Do whatever you have to do, keep me updated," I said reluctantly. I hated not be able to help but I couldn't. If I made one wrong move, Master's would know. Besides I know he has men planted in my office, probably Tony's too.

Tony nodded, "I'll send Pepper, private jet. If anyone asks she's going overseas on some confidential work for me, she'll think of something. She'll leave within the hour."

I nodded as he began to leave, "Thanks Stark," I said looking at him.

He nodded, "Master's won't win this time, Wayne. We're prepared." He then disappeared into the hall.

I sat down slowly, _here we go again_. Tony Stark and I had a lot in common; we'd known each other for years. We both ran big businesses, we both had family money, and of course the whole vigilante type thing, though his was a little different. But up until five years ago that's all we really had in common, it was different now…

**_Wow, wow, wow. So what did ya think? Next chapter, Pepper goes to get Riley and Zoe! Keep reading and don't forget to review! :D_**


	10. Author Note

_****Hello faithful readers!****_

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've finally decided to come back to writing. After reading over this story so far, I realize that I didn't do some of the things I wanted to do with it and also got a few new ideas to throw in. So on that note, I have decided to restart it. I'm going to fix up the chapters that have already been published and then continue on with the story.**

**I'm not sure if it will have the same name or not but I'll keep you all posted. :)**

**One thing that I know will change is that it is going to be a crossover between The Dark Knight/Batman and Ironman. I tired to do that with this version of the story but didn't get the idea until a few chapters in and it just didn't flow right. **

**So why Ironman you ask? Well I've always wanted to do a crossover of this kind. I've also loved Ironman and Batman for years so it just works. :) Another reason I chose it was because Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne have a lot in common: Born into money, masked heroes (though one's identity is well known), their parents were lost when they were young, and also they seem like they wouldn't get along well because their attitudes and views. Plus Tony fit perfectly into the role of the character I needed for the story. I know that Iron is Marvel, and Batman is DC, but hey, can't we all just get along? So yeah, the story is going to be ten MILLION times better and make a lot more sense :) Sorry for the rambling but I'm a writer, it's what I do ;) **

**Sincerely, _TheGeekNextDoor_ :)**


End file.
